As used herein, the term “molten metal” means any metal or combination of metals in liquid form, such as aluminum, copper, iron, zinc and alloys thereof. The term “gas” means any gas or combination of gases, including argon, nitrogen, chlorine, fluorine, freon, and helium, that are released into molten metal.
Known molten-metal pumps include a pump base (also called a housing or casing), one or more inlets (an inlet being an opening in the housing to allow molten metal to enter a pump chamber), a pump chamber, which is an open area formed within the housing, and a discharge, which is a channel or conduit of any structure or type communicating with the pump chamber (in an axial pump the chamber and discharge may be the same structure or different areas of the same structure) leading from the pump chamber to an outlet, which is an opening formed in the exterior of the housing through which molten metal exits the casing. An impeller, also called a rotor, is mounted in the pump chamber and is connected to a drive system. The drive system is typically an impeller shaft connected to one end of a drive shaft, the other end of the drive shaft being connected to a motor. Often, the impeller shaft is comprised of graphite, the motor shaft is comprised of steel, and the two are connected by a coupling. As the motor turns the drive shaft, the drive shaft turns the impeller and the impeller pushes molten metal out of the pump chamber, through the discharge, out of the outlet and into the molten metal bath. Most molten metal pumps are gravity fed, wherein gravity forces molten metal through the inlet and into the pump chamber as the impeller pushes molten metal out of the pump chamber.
A number of submersible pumps used to pump molten metal (referred to herein as molten metal pumps) are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,524 to Sweeney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,584 to Mangalick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,681 to Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,000 to Cooper and U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,523 to Cooper, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,074 to Cooper, all disclose molten metal pumps. The disclosures of the patents to Cooper noted above are incorporated herein by reference. The term submersible means that when the pump is in use, its base is at least partially submerged in a bath of molten metal.
Three basic types of pumps for pumping molten metal, such as molten aluminum, are utilized: circulation pumps, transfer pumps and gas-release pumps. Circulation pumps are used to circulate the molten metal within a bath, thereby generally equalizing the temperature of the molten metal. Most often, circulation pumps are used in a reverbatory furnace having an external well. The well is usually an extension of the charging well where scrap metal is charged (i.e., added).
Transfer pumps are generally used to transfer molten metal from the external well of a reverbatory furnace to a different location such as a ladle or another furnace.
Gas-release pumps, such as gas-injection pumps, circulate molten metal while introducing a gas into the molten metal. In the purification of molten metals, particularly aluminum, it is frequently desired to remove dissolved gases such as hydrogen, or dissolved metals, such as magnesium. As is known by those skilled in the art, the removing of dissolved gas is known as “degassing” while the removal of magnesium is known as “demagging.” Gas-release pumps may be used for either of these purposes or for any other application for which it is desirable to introduce gas into molten metal.
Gas-release pumps generally include a gas-transfer conduit having a first end that is connected to a gas source and a second end submerged in the molten metal bath. Gas is introduced into the first end and is released from the second end into the molten metal. The gas may be released downstream of the pump chamber into either the pump discharge or a metal-transfer conduit extending from the discharge, or into a stream of molten metal exiting either the discharge or the metal-transfer conduit. Alternatively, gas may be released into the pump chamber or upstream of the pump chamber at a position where molten metal enters the pump chamber.
Generally, a degasser (also called a rotary degasser) includes (1) an impeller shaft having a first end, a second end and a passage for transferring gas, (2) an impeller, and (3) a drive source for rotating the impeller shaft and the impeller. The first end of the impeller shaft is connected to the drive source and to a gas source and the second end is connected to the connector of the impeller. Examples of rotary degassers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,367 entitled “Dispersing Gas Into Molten Metal,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,807 entitled “Rotary Degassers,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,310 to Cooper entitled “Molten Metal Degassing Device and Impellers Therefore,” filed May 12, 2000, the respective disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The materials forming the components that contact the molten metal bath should remain relatively stable in the bath. Structural refractory materials, such as graphite or ceramics, that are resistant to disintegration by corrosive attack from the molten metal may be used. As used herein “ceramics” or “ceramic” refers to any oxidized metal (including silicon) or carbon-based material, excluding graphite, capable of being used in the environment of a molten metal bath. “Graphite” means any type of graphite, whether or not chemically treated. Graphite is particularly suitable for being formed into pump components because it is (a) soft and relatively easy to machine, (b) not as brittle as ceramics and less prone to breakage, and (c) less expensive than ceramics.
Generally a scrap melter includes an impeller affixed to an end of a drive shaft, and a drive source attached to the other end of the drive shaft for rotating the shaft and the impeller. The movement of the impeller draws molten metal and scrap metal downward into the molten metal bath in order to melt the scrap. A circulation pump is preferably used in conjunction with the scrap melter to circulate the molten metal in order to maintain a relatively constant temperature within the molten metal. Scrap melters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,899 to Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/649,190 to Cooper, filed Aug. 28, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,986 to Cooper, the respective disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Molten metal transfer pumps have been used, among other things, to transfer molten aluminum from a well to a ladle or launder, wherein the launder normally directs the molten aluminum into a ladle or into molds where it is cast into solid, usable pieces, such as ingots. The launder is essentially a trough, channel or conduit outside of the reverbatory furnace. A ladle is a large vessel into which molten metal is poured from the furnace. After molten metal is placed into the ladle, the ladle is transported from the furnace area to another part of the facility where the molten metal inside the ladle is poured into other vessels, such as smaller holders or molds. A ladle is typically filled in two ways. First, the ladle may be filled by utilizing a transfer pump positioned in the furnace to pump molten metal out of the furnace, through a metal-transfer conduit and over the furnace wall, into the ladle or other vessel or structure. Second, the ladle may be filled by transferring molten metal from a hole (called a tap-out hole) located at or near the bottom of the furnace and into the ladle. The tap-out hole is typically a tapered hole or opening, usually about 1″-4″ in diameter that receives a tapered plug called a “tap-out plug.” The plug is removed from the tap-out hole to allow molten metal to drain from the furnace, and is inserted into the tap-out hole to stop the flow of molten metal out of the furnace.
There are problems with each of these known methods. Referring to filling a ladle utilizing a transfer pump, there is splashing (or turbulence) of the molten metal exiting the transfer pump and entering the ladle. This turbulence causes the molten metal to interact more with the air than would a smooth flow of molten metal pouring into the ladle. The interaction with the air leads to the formation of dross within the ladle and splashing also creates a safety hazard because persons working near the ladle could be hit with molten metal. Further, there are problems inherent with the use of most transfer pumps. For example, the transfer pump can develop a blockage in the riser, which is an extension of the pump discharge that extends out of the molten metal bath in order to pump molten metal from one structure into another. The blockage blocks the flow of molten metal through the pump and essentially causes a failure of the system. When such a blockage occurs the transfer pump must be removed from the furnace and the riser tube must be removed from the transfer pump and replaced. This causes hours of expensive downtime. A transfer pump also has associated piping attached to the riser to direct molten metal from the vessel containing the transfer pump into another vessel or structure. The piping is typically made of steel with an internal liner. The piping can be between 1 and 50 feet in length or even longer. The molten metal in the piping can also solidify causing failure of the system and downtime associated with replacing the piping.
If a tap-out hole is used to drain molten metal from a furnace a depression may be formed in the factory floor or other surface on which the furnace rests, and the ladle can preferably be positioned in the depression so it is lower than the tap-out hole, or the furnace may be elevated above the floor so the tap-out hole is above the ladle. Either method can be used to enable molten metal to flow using gravity from the tap-out hole into the ladle.
Use of a tap-out hole at the bottom of a furnace can lead to problems. First, when the tap-out plug is removed molten metal can splash or splatter causing a safety problem. This is particularly true if the level of molten metal in the furnace is relatively high which leads to a relatively high pressure pushing molten metal out of the tap-out hole. There is also a safety problem when the tap-out plug is reinserted into the tap-out hole because molten metal can splatter or splash onto personnel during this process. Further, after the tap-out hole is plugged, it can still leak. The leak may ultimately cause a fire, lead to physical harm of a person and/or the loss of a large amount of molten metal from the furnace that must then be cleaned up, or the leak and subsequent solidifying of the molten metal may lead to loss of the entire furnace.
Another problem with tap-out holes is that the molten metal at the bottom of the furnace can harden if not properly circulated thereby blocking the tap-out hole or the tap-out hole can be blocked by a piece of dross in the molten metal.
A launder may be used to pass molten metal from the furnace and into a ladle and/or into molds, such as molds for making ingots of cast aluminum. Several die cast machines, robots, and/or human workers may draw molten metal from the launder through openings (sometimes called plug taps). The launder may be of any dimension or shape. For example, it may be one to four feet in length, or as long as 100 feet in length. The launder is usually sloped gently, for example, it may historically be sloped downward at a slope of approximately ⅛ inch per each ten feet in length, in order to use gravity to direct the flow of molten metal out of the launder, either towards or away from the furnace, to drain all or part of the molten metal from the launder once the pump supplying molten metal to the launder is shut off. In use, a typical launder includes molten aluminum at a depth of approximately 1-10.″
Whether feeding a ladle, launder or other structure or device utilizing a transfer pump, the pump is turned off and on according to when more molten metal is needed. This can be done manually or automatically. If done automatically, the pump may turn on when the molten metal in the ladle or launder is below a certain amount, which can be measured in any manner, such as by the level of molten metal in the launder or level or weight of molten metal in a ladle. A switch activates the transfer pump, which then pumps molten metal from the pump well, up through the transfer pump riser, and into the ladle or launder. The pump is turned off when the molten metal reaches a given amount in a given structure, such as a ladle or launder. This system suffers from the problems previously described when using transfer pumps. Further, when a transfer pump is utilized it must generally operate at a high speed (RPM) in order to generate enough pressure to push molten metal upward through the riser and into the ladle or launder. Therefore, there can be lags wherein there is no or too little molten metal exiting the transfer pump riser and/or the ladle or launder could be over filled because of a lag between detection of the desired amount having been reached, the transfer pump being shut off, and the cessation of molten metal exiting the transfer pump.
Furthermore, there are passive systems wherein molten metal is transferred from a vessel to another by the flow into the vessel causing the level in the vessel to rise to the point at which it reaches an output port, which is any opening that permits molten metal to exit the vessel. The problem with such a system is that thousands of pounds of molten metal can remain in the vessel, and the tap-out plug must be removed to drain it. When molten metal is drained using a tap-out plug, the molten metal fills another vessel, such as a sow mold, on the factory floor. First, turbulence is created when the molten metal pours from the tap-out plug opening and into such a vessel. This can cause dross to form and negate any degassing that had previously been done. Second, the vessel into which the molten metal is drained must then be moved and manipulated to remove molten metal from it prior to the molten metal hardening.
Thus, known methods of transferring molten metal from one vessel to another can result in thousands of pounds of a molten aluminum alloy left in the vessel, which could then harden. Or, the molten metal must be removed by utilizing a tap-out plug as described above.
It is preferred that a system having a transfer chamber according to the invention is more positively controlled than either: (1) A passive system, wherein molten metal flows into one side of a vessel and, as the level increases inside of the vessel, the level reaches a point at which the molten metal flows out of an outlet on the opposite side. Such a vessel may be tilted or have an angled inner bottom surface to help cause molten metal to flow towards the side that has the outlet. (2) A system utilizing a molten-metal transfer pump, because of the inherent problems with transfer pumps, which are generally described in this Background section.
Furthermore, launders into which molten metal exiting a vessel might flow have been angled downwards from the outlet of the vessel so that gravity helps drain the molten metal out of the launder. This was often necessary because launders were typically used in conjunction with tap-out plugs at the bottom of a vessel, and tap-out plugs are dimensionally relatively small, plus they have the pressure of the molten metal in the vessel behind them. Thus, molten metal in a launder could not flow backward into a tap-out plug. The problem with such a launder is that when exposed to the air, molten metal oxidizes and forms dross, which in a launder appears as a semi-solid or solid skin on the surface of the molten metal. When the launder is angled downwards, the dross, or skin, is usually pulled into the molten metal flow and into whatever downstream vessel is being filled. This creates contamination in the finished product.
Finally, it is known in the art to degas molten metal using a device called a rotary degasser. Such devices are disclosed in some of the disclosures incorporated by reference above. Although these devices generally work well, frequently the degassed molten metal, which is typically molten aluminum, experiences turbulence when moved from the degassing chamber into another chamber or vessel, which adds gas (particularly air) into the molten metal thereby creating air pockets and dross that are undesirable for finished products. Additionally, the flow rate of metal out of such devices often varies depending upon the flow rate into them. Consequently, a need exists for a better degassing system that generates little turbulence when transferring molten metal from the degassing chamber to another vessel, and that may also maintain a constant flow out of the vessel regardless of the flow rate into the vessel.